Summer Camp
by Venom Malfoy
Summary: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow?
1. Camp Counselors

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: One - Camp Counselors  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Arnold looked around the small summer camp thoughtfully and set his duffel bag and suitcase down on the cobbled walk. The summer camp itself was perfect. The skies were blue with big fluffy white clouds blocking out potential heat-stroke causing sun, the grass was well watered and a bright green, the newly built cabins were wooden with wrap around porches and a swing on each porch, and the forest surrounding the camp gave off the wonderful scent of pine and delicious sap. Arnold knew the surrounding area pretty well, considering he had been one of the first people to sign up for the junior counselor internship three weeks before summer had even started, and he knew that a little ways away, about less than a mile's hike, actually, there was a beautiful lake and waterfall. He knew where he would be spending his free hour, at least. He turned away from the teenage cabins and looked toward the ocean, where the canoes and sailboats were waiting on the beach, almost impatiently. The pool with the super curly slide had ice cold, crystal clear blue water lapping at the tiles gently. The archery pitch, where Arnold would be working in the mornings was well kept and the bows and arrows were locked away in the small cabin that countered it. The karate hall, where Arnold would spend his afternoons, was perfect in every way, with the exception of a couple of spiders working their way into the rafters above the cabin's lip. He would enjoy being a camp counselor here.

"Well, hey there, Arnoldo," a familiar voice called. Arnold spun around and stared straight into a set of cornflower blue eyes. He knew who it was before he had even turned around, yet the sight of Helga G. Pataki seemed to break him of his nerves and he stumbled backward, nearly tripping over his duffel bag. "I guess you're a counselor too? Or am I mistaken, and you're just one of the campers?"

Arnold half-smiled at the girl that he knew for the majority of his life and closed his eyes softly. "You know perfectly well that I'm a counselor, Helga," he added to her and looked down at her bright pink suitcase and matching pink backpack, and his smile widened at one side. "So, are you going to be in charge of the kids or teenagers?"

"Teenagers," Helga said politely. Arnold nodded and looked back toward the path that he had come down and slipped his hands into his pockets. "And what about you, Arnold? Are you going to be in charge of the teenage boys?" Arnold nodded and blinked in surprise as Helga walked up to him and leaned against his shoulder. "In less than twenty four hours, we're going to be in charge of fifteen kids." She looked up at Arnold and slipped him a small smile.

Arnold grinned down at her and then turned back to the road. Inconspicuously, he looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "Should be an interesting summer, to say the least." He cleared his throat cautiously and looked toward the boys' cabin. "Are you planning anything special for your girls?"

Helga looked up at him and shrugged. "Maybe a raid of the cafeteria once every two weeks or something. Just to keep them happy and not have to worry about any kind of mutiny. I might plan a camping trip for the third or fourth week."

Arnold chuckled. "We should have a flour war," he said, knowing all too well that Helga could not turn down a chance to publicly humiliate him. "Boys against the girls."

Helga nodded and smiled at him. "Sounds good," she said and kicked the ground with the toe of her sneaker. "At least it will get them up and out of the cabin." She turned her gaze down to the pebbles on the road and bit her lip. "Arnold, I'm glad that you're here."

He blinked in shock at what she said and looked at her. "Why's that?" He asked patiently.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Because if I was the only one from Hillwood here, I think that I would get pretty homesick and wouldn't be able to make it for the whole summer."

Arnold chuckled and draped his arm around Helga's shoulders. "Just promise me one thing, Helga." He waited for her response and smiled when he was granted a look of confusion. "Promise me you won't call me Football-Head in front of the campers." She laughed softly and nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

Arnold sat on the swing on the porch and smiled to himself as the first car came pulling up the driveway and dropped off a timid, brunette boy with deep brown eyes. He pushed himself away from the swing and went to greet the parents. He held out his hand as the parents hauled a heavy looking trunk from out of the back of the car. "Hi there. Welcome to Camp Paradise. I'm Arnold, the counselor of the boys' cabin."

The father, who looked like he was a car salesman, extended his hand and grasped Arnold's. Arnold winced in near pain, yet forced a smile. "Pleasure to meet you there, Mr. Arnold. I'm Lewis Tripper, and this is my son, Bernard, but he likes people to call him Benny." Mr. Tripper brought his free hand down hard on his son's shoulder and grinned broadly. Arnold looked down at the boy and could tell that he obviously hated the name 'Benny'. He made a quick mental note to ask Bernard what he'd rather be called. Arnold's eyes met with the wife and she smiled warmly. "And this lovely vision is my darling wife, Adele."

"Pleasure," Arnold said, and reached out to shake her hand. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, how about you head inside and pick out a bed?" He asked Bernard. The boy smiled and rushed inside the cabin, leaving his parents and his things out in the road. Arnold chuckled and watched as more cars began to pull into the parking lot. "Well, if you'd like, feel free to help Ben get set up, and later this afternoon we're having a small luncheon, if you'd like to stay. Right now, they're serving doughnuts and coffee in the dining hall."

"Thank you, Arnold," Adele said happily as Benjamin ran out of the cabin.

"Mom, it's so cool in there! You and dad have to come and see it!" Arnold chuckled as the parents helped Benjamin move his trunk from out on the road to a new place inside the cabin.

Arnold smiled as Helga came running out of her cabin and onto his porch. "Hey, Arnold!" She cried happily and grabbed him around the arm. "The big day has finally come!" She beamed, which was something that Arnold had never seen her do before. "I noticed that you got your first camper. Who is he?"

Arnold chuckled and spun Helga around so that she was facing the steps of the porch. "Tell you what, Helga," he began, "We'll get together tonight with our cabins and have a session where we introduce ourselves. How does that sound?"

Helga blinked in annoyance and looked back at the boy. "I...guess?"

"Okay, now go. You have some new campers." Arnold was right. In the short time that Helga had spent in Arnold's presence, three new girls had arrived and were looking lost on the porch of the cabin. She looked back at the boy and smiled. "Go," he muttered and pushed her down the steps gently.

* * *

Helga looked around the girls' cabin and smiled exhaustedly to herself. "Okay, girls," she called out, getting the cabin's attention. "Seeing as we're going to be spending the entire summer together, I'd like to set a few ground rules right now." More than three-fourths of the girls groaned and Helga held up her hands defensively. "I know, I know. Rules are meant to put a drain on your lives, but they are there for your safety. First off, girls are not allowed in the boys' cabin, nor are they allowed in ours." Again, groans from all around filled Helga's ears, but this time, she pretended to ignore them. "Second, curfew is eleven in the evening. No one is allowed outside after eleven, unless you have strict permission to do so. Lights out are at eleven thirty, but that does not mean you may not have your flashlights on. Just be sure not to keep anyone awake. Third, food and drinks are not allowed to leave the common room. Fourth, while you are here, every week, you will be assigned to do one small task. Each week, we will rotate, so that you won't have to work on the same task for too long. And finally, you must stay at your required activity until the instructor lets you go." She paused for any signs of confusion on her groups' faces. "Any questions?" She asked. She smiled when they all shook their heads.

* * *

Arnold kicked out his feet from underneath him and leaned back into the cool dew covered grass. He jumped when a pair of white tennis shoes appeared suddenly by his hip. "Hey, Arnold," Helga said and slumped down next to him. "The girls are getting ready."

Arnold nodded and closed his eyes. "So are the boys." He yawned softly and cast his companion a sideways glance. He quickly sat up and forced his jaw together to keep from falling open at the sight of Helga in a short skirt and a revealing, tight tanktop. Her curves were revealing themselves before his eyes and he had to force himself to look away. Unfortunately, the blush that had crept onto his cheeks was more than visible.

"Are you okay, Football-Head?" Helga asked, noticing the deep pink hue that had appeared on his face. She didn't know why he was blushing exactly, but he was.

"Fine," he muttered quickly and turned away from her, "it's just a bit hot out here is all." Quickly he changed the subject. "So, after we all get introduced, do you want to head over to the mess hall for dinner?" At the sudden mention of dinner, Helga's eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically. They hadn't eaten all day, after all.


	2. The First Encounter

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: Two - The First Encounter  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by with no problems, save for the normal splinter incidents, or tiny feuds between cabin members, but those were average. Arnold enjoyed the time that he spent with the boys and loved every second of his time with Helga and her group. He secretly envied her. After all, girls seemed to be much easier to take care of than the fifteen boys. He enjoyed teaching archery and karate, and liked the occasional early morning swim in the ocean or the pool. He loved the evening jogs that he sometimes took through the forest. The liked the scent of the woods and the absolute feeling of freedom that had rushed through his veins. This was nothing like the city, where he was trapped by stone structures and cement pathways. Nature was always better, in his opinion.

One early morning, Arnold forced himself to roll out of bed and put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on. Today was the day that he was going to go to his secret place; his lake with the waterfall. Today was the only day that the kids didn't have anything to do, save for swimming at the pool, or whatever they wanted to do, and he knew that they weren't going to get up early.

He yawned as he pulled on a pair of socks and his best running sneakers and silently tiptoed out of the cabin. The sun wasn't even up, and Arnold knew that it wasn't going to rise for a good half-hour, which would be perfect timing. Stretching, he glanced over at the girls' cabin and smiled to himself. Helga would be asleep, probably curled into a ball under the covers, snoring softly. His smile widened as he thought more and more about her. She was the only thing on his mind when he began to take off, and soon she was pushed to the back of his brain. Breathing exercises were brought to the front, and he continued to pace himself as he ran.

About twenty minutes later, Arnold found himself on the edge of the forest, knowing that a little bit further on, he would find the waterfall. He slowed from a brisk run to a fast walk and timed his heartbeats. Just as he rounded a corner, he froze in his tracks. There, not more than a few yards away, Helga stood at the water's edge, clad in nothing but a large, bath towel. Arnold gasped and quickly ducked behind a tree. If she had seen him, he knew, she would be more than furious. Arnold peeked from behind the tree and watched as she put a toe into the cool water. His eyes widened as she slipped the towel from around her arms and allowed it to fall from her body, revealing cream colored breasts and darkened nipples. Arnold rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't actually dreaming all of this. Helga was actually standing at the water's edge, naked. Arnold tried to swallow the lump that had appeared in his throat, but found the task to be near to impossible as she waded thigh-deep into the water. Arnold's eyes betrayed him as he found himself staring at the light curls of her pubic area. The tightness in his shorts scared him and he pressed himself into the tree, trying to conceal the majority of his body. Sweat trailed down his brow and soon he tasted the bitterness of blood against his lip. He gasped and noticed that in his gawking at his childhood companion, he had bitten down on his bottom lip. Licking it away, he continued to watch as Helga waded deeper into the water.

If Helga had known he was there, she probably wouldn't have allowed him to stand there, watching her for so long, but since she didn't know of his location, she continued her course toward the falls. Arnold held her fast with unblinking eyes and saw her swim toward a small ledge behind the waterfall. He knew that the ledge would be the perfect place to take a nature shower, and also that there was an alternate route to it. Slowly, he made his way around trees and stones until he found the path and began to climb it. What am I doing? he found himself thinking more than once, but still his legs continued to press on. He watched in fascination from a secret hiding place as Helga pulled herself onto the ledge and stepped under a small gush of water jetting down from a gap in the rocks. She hummed to herself as the water trickled down over her body.

The tightness in Arnold's shorts was beginning to get unbearable, and soon he found himself slowly stroking his length through the cotton. Arnold bit his lip once more to keep himself from uttering small gasps and frightening Helga. His eyes widened when she ran her fingers through her soaked hair and moaned gently into the falls. The water ran down her cream colored body like dew on a rose and Arnold felt himself growing hotter, in what he came to know as the deepest blush he ever experienced. Slowly and quietly, he shed his t-shirt and pressed himself into the cold rocks, hoping that they would cool him off enough to get out of there without being spotted.

A few minutes went by and the sun was beginning to rise. Gentle rays of sunlight bounced off the water and emphasized the drops that were running down her skin. Arnold felt his breathing quicken and he quickly shed his shorts, shoes and socks.

He watched in awe as she massaged the water into her skin and soon, enough was enough. Arnold pushed himself to a strong standing position and quickly, but quietly, made his way toward the girl. Luckily, her back was to him and she had her eyes closed, so sneaking up on her wasn't a problem. He was close enough to touch her. The crisp water bit into his cheeks, and cooled him. He braced himself for a reaction as he lunged, pinning her arms to her side by wrapping his arm around her and silencing her by shutting her mouth with his free hand. She squealed in his grasp and struggled against his bondage, but he was too strong for her.

"Helga, don't," he demanded and immediately she froze. She muttered his name against his hand, the word almost incoherent. She squealed as he pressed the front of his body into her back, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't scream." She nodded and he slowly released her mouth, choosing instead to wrap the arm around her shoulder, to further enhance her bondage.

"What the fuck are you doing, Football-Head," she demanded, although secretly she wanted him to continue holding her. Her mind tried to scream out that they were both naked, but she seemed to have shut off any reaction to it. Her heart was pounding in her ears, not from fright anymore, but from excitement. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss the boy she had come to love deeply on the mouth.

Arnold felt the desirable urge to make love to her at that very moment, and his brain seemed to have shut off from all logical and reasonable responses. His arms loosened around her shoulders and they dipped beneath beneath her arms until they were wrapped around her torso. "I don't even know anymore, Helga," he breathed huskily. "But if you want me to stop, just say so."

Truth be told, Helga didn't want him to stop, especially when inexperienced hands roamed from her stomach to her breasts and began to massage them tenderly. Helga grit her teeth at the sensations and leaned back into his chest. Her eyes closed in passion and she felt her legs try to give out. Arnold knew that she was about to fall to her knees and quickly caught her before she did so. Knowing that soon, his legs would give out as well, he pulled her into his arms and proceeded to sit down, allowing her to straddle his hips. Helga's eyes widened as she felt his member growing even stiffer underneath her. She smiled at him and allowed him to continue molding his hands into her chest. "You know, if we get caught," she breathed, "we can get fired."

Arnold laughed gently. Usually he was the logical and responsible one, but the beauty straddling him was just enough to cause his brain to partially shut down. "No one knows we're here," he muttered, leaning into her skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her chin to her cleavage. His brain ignored the desperate plea to stop what he was doing and go back to reality as he nibbled gently on her neck. "And it's still early morning. Everyone's still asleep."

Helga blushed at his forwardness. "Arnold," she moaned as his mouth caught a nipple and he sucked gently on it. She felt her hands leave his shoulders and trail up to his hair. The familiar and intoxicating scent of lavender and citrus rushed to her nostrils and she swooned. She gasped when Arnold released her from his mouth and stared at her. Her blush darkened and she turned away. "Sorry," she muttered.

Arnold laughed and cupped her face gently. "Don't tell anyone back home we're doing this. I don't think any of them will let us live it down." He smiled and leaned forward, covering her lips with his. Helga jumped at the kiss and smiled into his lips. It was the first time in nineteen years that he had ever kissed her. If she hadn't been nearly sitting down, she would have collapsed onto the stone.

Arnold gasped when he felt Helga lower herself to a more comfortable position, unintentionally brushing herself next to his member. He winced in pleasure as his member twitched and brushed against the warm wetness. He wanted her, badly, and they both knew it. They pulled away from the tight kiss they shared and stared into each other's eyes. "Arnold," Helga said, clearing her throat. "I...I don't think I'm ready for this." She lowered her eyelids and turned away.

Arnold smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Then this is as far as we'll go," he whispered, even though he was slightly disappointed. He would have to find a different way to get the release he needed so badly. He jumped when Helga pressed her lips back to his, as well as her torso into his chest. "Helga?" He muttered into her mouth.

She broke the kiss and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I don't want this to be the furthest we'll ever go," she whispered, turning a bright pink. Arnold blinked back surprise and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she adjusted herself so that they were both a bit more comfortable. "Arnold, I can't really explain it, but..."

Arnold quickly cut her off. "Then don't, Helga. Don't try to explain anything to me." He groaned when the sunlight reached a point in-between the trees and cast a ray directly into his eyes. "We'd better get cleaned up and go back to camp before everyone starts waking up."

Helga nodded and stood, bracing herself on the wall as Arnold followed suit. He quickly rushed back to the path, grabbing his clothing and shoes as he left. She watched from a distance as he clamored into his clothing and disappeared behind the trees.

* * *

The next couple of days went by without any awkwardness between Arnold and Helga, but the same couldn't be said for the boys in Arnold's cabin. Chad, the oldest of the boys had taken a liking to both swimming and arts and crafts, especially since Helga was the counselor for both of them. In the few short weeks that they were there, a vast majority of the boys had thought of, if not fallen for, Helga Pataki. Elijah, the youngest of the entire cabin, seemed to be the only one who didn't want her in some sexual way.

* * *

Night dropped over the camp as Helga finished filling the last of the socks with flour. She turned to her girls and smiled. "Okay, so here's the plan. Alice and Abby," she said, looking toward a set of twin brunettes, "you two fall back to the rear and stay by the archery course. If a boy comes your way, wack him." She looked at a girl with short cropped hair. "Karen, you be the guard for the jail. Hanna, you be her guard. Don't be afraid to hide in some bushes." The girl to Karen's right saluted. "Christina, Gail, and Odette, you three are going to be our offensive. You're the fastest runners, or so I've been told. Don't be afraid of hitting them. They're just boys." She finished giving out the plays to the girls and handed them each two socks filled with flour. "Now, let's go out there and get them!"

* * *

Helga grunted as one of the boys swung a sock of flour just a little too hard and smacked her in the shoulder. She pouted, half-annoyed half-in pain and allowed him to lead her to their "jail", which only really consisted of four orange cones placed in a square. She smiled brightly when she noticed that none of her girls were in the make-shift prison and that the boy who was guarding it, looked as if he was one of the few left. She sighed, catching her breath as she sunk down to the ground. She stretched, knowing that she might as well have a little bit of rest before skillfully escaping the box.

The boy looked down at Helga and blushed, although under the cloak of darkness, she couldn't see it. "Um, Helga, can I ask you something?" He wondered aloud. Helga looked up and smiled.

"I don't see why not. You just demonstrated that you're perfectly capable of asking a question." She laughed at his bewildered expression and waved it off. "I'm just playing, Charlie. Shoot."

The boy named Charlie sighed before pressing on. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Helga froze in shock. This boy, who couldn't have been more than fifteen was asking her if she had a boyfriend, which obviously meant one of two things. Either he was asking her for himself, or for a friend. She shook off the shock and looked at him.

"Why is that your business?" She demanded, reverting back to her nine-year old self, ready to build up a wall around her as quick as possible. How dare he ask a question like that. Just who did he think he was? Charlie shrugged and turned around, obviously trying to make it seem like he didn't ask the question.

She blinked in confusion. Why would he ask her such a question and then when she demanded a response, pretend that things were normal? More importantly, if he wasn't asking for himself, who exactly was he asking for. She felt her heart race at the possibility that Arnold would be the one to have asked him. Just the thought of Arnold thinking of her in that way sent a warm tingle down her spine. She blushed deeply at the thought of their actions earlier that week and hid her face in her knees. Slowly, life continued, as did the game, ending with a victory for the girls.

* * *

Helga looked out the window of her bedroom and sighed up at the crescent in the sky. The days seemed to melt quickly into weeks and soon she had lost all but a little control of the days of the week. As is usual with summer, the night was near the hundreds in temperature and Helga felt her body sweat beneath the blankets. Unlike the rest of the cabin, her room was not air-conditioned, so she had to rely on a tiny fan. After a few minutes of tossing and turning in the warm sheets, Helga tore the blanket off her body and stood up, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. She grabbed a pink ribbon from off of her dresser and allowed herself to tie a bow into the strands, forcing them to stay still.

She jumped when a tap sounded on her windowpane and she spun around. She beamed when she saw the familiar football shaped head and corn colored hair poking in to look at her. She quickly rushed over to her window and pulled it open. "Hey, Arnold," she whispered, her heart beating three times as fast as it should have.

Arnold smiled at her and reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Care for a walk?" He asked politely, staring at her through half lidded eyes. She nodded and held up a finger, giving him the signal to give her a minute to get ready. A few minutes later, she exited the cabin and met Arnold at the base of the steps.

He cleared his throat nervously and glanced sideways at her. "I heard that one of my boys asked you a question earlier about a certain boyfriend?" Helga blushed and narrowed her eyes.

"He wanted to know if I had a boyfriend, not about a certain boy." She huffed in annoyance and turned to look at her companion. "What I don't understand is why he asked me that question. Boys aren't usually that inquisitive about that unless they're asking for themselves or for a friend."

He shrugged and looked straight toward the ocean. "I think there might be something I need to tell you, Helga, but I'm kinda afraid you're going to take it the wrong way and get mad." He waited patiently until Helga gave him some kind of sign that she could handle whatever news he gave her without getting mad. "The majority of the boys in my cabin have a thing for you, sexually speaking." Here, Arnold blushed deeply.

Helga froze in her tracks and stared at the boy she had grown up with in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" She asked in bewilderment. Arnold shook his head and pressed on toward the beach, so that Helga had to run to catch up with him. "But why?" She asked. "I mean, I'm not pretty enough for any of your boys to think that way about me, not that they should." She shuddered at the thought of the fifteen hormone-crazed teenage boys that were in Arnold's cabin.

Arnold felt his cheeks grow hotter at her inability to see her own sexual appeal and turned his gaze down to the ground to hide his embarrassment. "I agree with you that they shouldn't be thinking of a counselor that way, but I can't really blame them." He felt his heart pounding in his chest. Exactly what was he thinking? Where was he going with this?

Helga blushed and fell behind a bit. "Are you saying you think I'm pretty, Arnold?" She smiled when Arnold looked back over his shoulder at her and nodded. Rushing to catch back up with him, she linked her arm with his. "So, where to, Football-Head?" she asked.

Arnold chuckled and looked down at the girl. She had definitely lightened up in the past ten years and was more comfortable with being affectionate in public, despite the fact she still pretended she hated him when in the company of their childhood friends. He grinned at her and pointed off the ocean to a small path that led into the woods. "Thought we could go for a swim in the lake," he whispered, feeling his cheeks turn pink again.

She knit her brow in confusion and looked up at him. "I didn't bring my suit with me though," she said and her eyes widened at the sly smirk on his face. A lump formed in her throat when he dropped his head down so that his lips were next to her ear.

"Neither did I," he whispered seductively.


	3. Dancing Among Fireflies

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: Three - Dancing Among Fireflies  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Helga moaned into Arnold's shoulder blade. He certainly had skills that could send her over the edge in any given situation, and that evening was no difference. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and gripped her hands together around his neck, feeling her body involuntarily shudder. A wave of pleasure washed over her skin and she clamped down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. Arnold laughed softly and reached up the hand that was previously occupied to cup her clenched fist. "You okay?" He asked warmly.

Helga opened one eye blearily. "Fine," she panted. 'Exhausted, of course, but fine nevertheless. Wonderful to be exact.' she thought desperately. She wanted more, but midnight had already come and went, and she knew she had to get up early the next morning. "Ar -- Arnold," she breathed and her eyes widened when his mouth found hers. Her pants grew softer until her breathing returned to normal. Arnold lightened the kiss until he was just softly pressing against her. She smiled and played with the hair around his ears, ignoring the beads of sweat running down from his temple.

Arnold smiled to himself as he broke contact with the girl's mouth and held her simply in his arms. 'No one will ever be able to say she's not passionate,' he thought with a warm blush. He sighed and turned onto his back, pulling Helga with him so that she was lying on top of his body. "We have got to do this more often," he breathed and just as the words left his mouth, he felt his cheeks grow hot. Helga blushed at his bluntness and chuckled. "You know what I mean," he muttered, brushing a few strands of blond hair out of his companion's eyes.

Helga nodded and turned her gaze away. "Arnold, I've been meaning to ask you something," she whispered, almost unsure of what his reaction would be. She looked up to see Arnold waiting patiently for her to continue. "If we're going to be doing this, what does that make us?"

Arnold stared at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Helga sighed sadly. "We can't be labeled as lovers, seeing as we aren't in love," she winced at her own inability to tell him how she truly felt, nor did she see him flinch as if shot through the heart. "It's not really friends with benefits, since we aren't really friends either, and it can't be a fling or a one-night-stand since we've done this more than once."

The blond boy smiled and held the girl tighter in his arms. "I don't see why you want to be labeled, Helga. I thought you hated that." He chuckled at the bewilderment on the girl's face and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "I thought we were friends, anyway, so I guess if you want to label us, the closest thing would be friends with benefits." He felt her sigh against his chest, although no sound came out. He shook his head slowly, knowing that he should have been making her feel better. "And I gotta admit, Helga," he said, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, "they're some pretty wonderful benefits." He laughed when he noticed the deep shade of pink she turned. "Come on. We should get back to the camp."

* * *

Helga sighed and pulled her hair off the back of her neck, relaxing slightly as the air conditioner blew cold air onto the sweat drenched skin. That day had turned out to be one of the hottest ones that she had ever experienced as far as the camp had gone. She jumped when the door to the arts and crafts cabin opened and the camp director allowed himself to walk inside. "Hot out there," he muttered, pointing a thumb behind him to indicate the weather. "You're lucky, Miss Pataki. You're one of the few counselors here who actually get a break from the heat." Helga nodded slowly, mentally turning over why the director would pay her a visit in the middle of the day. Soon, however, she got her answer. "Helga, I understand that you and Arnold would like to request a weekend where you take our teenagers on an overnight camping excursion?"

Helga's eyes lit up and she nodded. "That's right, Mr. Turner. I was thinking we could roast marshmallows, and tell ghost stories and such. It'd be a great learning experience as well," the wheels in her head turned as she noted that the director also served as a principal during the winter hours. "Arnold and I could teach them about the constellations, and teamwork, and," she silenced herself when the director held up his index finger.

"That's enough, Miss Pataki," he said sharply as a couple of students made their way into the building, chatting among themselves. "We'll talk more about this at a later time. I would like to see you two in my office later tonight. Say, during rest hour?"

Helga nodded. "Seven's fine with me."

* * *

Arnold blinked back in surprise as he closed the door behind him. They didn't even have to make an argument as to why it would be a good idea for fifteen hormone-crazed teenage boys to spend the night with fifteen hormone-crazed teenage girls. The camp director easily allowed it. Arnold cast a side glance to Helga and saw she was in just as much shock as he was. He reached down and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. Helga looked up at him, her jaw slightly dropped. Arnold bit back the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss her, but held himself back. It wouldn't do well to show his affection for her in public. He looked around and spotted the empty dance hall. Smirking, he yanked her toward the building, and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind her. Happily he lifted her in his arms and spun her around. "We get to go on a camping trip," he whispered as he brought her close. "We're taking our kids out for a weekend, and we didn't even have to argue our position."

Helga smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist, dangling her arms over his broad shoulders. "I don't understand why people say he's tough," she muttered and touched her forehead to Arnold's. "He didn't even put up a fight." She gasped when Arnold's hand left her back and went up to caress her cheek, tenderly. She smiled and leaned into the warm touch, longing for him to caress her even more. She got her wish when he leaned forward to allow her to set her feet back on the ground, and pulled her close.

"Helga," he muttered softly and brushed her lips with his. He desperately wanted to tell her, but his mouth wasn't cooperating. It insisted on kissing her and not releasing his secret. Arnold sighed against her lips and pressed himself into her, deciding that it would be better to just kiss her and save his secret for later. He felt her arms tighten around his neck as he pulled her to him, pressing his torso against hers, flattening her breasts against his chest in the process. He loved the way her hips curved in slightly to match his own body. She groaned aloud when he began to dig his pelvis into her groin erotically.

"A-Arnold," she panted, eyes half lidded. "We can't. Not here." She desperately wanted him to take her, however, but she was right. Time was not on their side, nor was their location. Arnold broke the deepening kiss and pulled his pelvis away from the girl, wincing at the uncomfortable lack of a touch between them. She whimpered when he pulled away from her and smoothed out his clothing.

"No, I don't suppose we can," he said, frustrated at the pressing tightness he felt in his shorts. He groaned in annoyance and proceeded to walk toward the doors. Helga sighed and ran up to catch up with him, grabbing his arm. He glared at her but softened when she saw tears in her eyes. Helga never cried, so this was something completely new. Had he really hurt her that much. "Tonight, then," he whispered, dipping his head so that his lips were against her neck. "Our special spot?" Helga nodded and ran a hand through his goldenrod colored hair, sending a warm chill down his spine.

* * *

Arnold waited for her by the lake in annoyance. She had told him she would meet him there half an hour ago. "Typical girl," he muttered to himself as he checked his watch for the thousandth time that evening. He rolled his eyes angrily. "When she gets here, I'm gonna ravish her for being late."

"Maybe I should be late more often then," a voice called out loud, making Arnold jump. He spun around and saw Helga emerging from the brush, dressed in a short blue skirt and a tight pink collared shirt. The top three buttons of the collared shirt were undone, revealing the top of her creamy breasts. Arnold bit his lip to keep himself from rushing at her.

He shook his head and forced his eyes to look at her face instead of her body. "What kept you?" He asked, rushing over to her, sliding his arms around her waist. He inhaled the scent of strawberries and smiled, dipping his lips to her collarbone.

"The girls," she whispered harshly as he trailed his tongue up over her collarbone and began to nibble on her neck, "wouldn't go to sleep." She gasped when he began to suck gently on the flesh. Thank God she had brought makeup with her to camp, she thought desperately when his ministrations became harder and faster. Or rather, thank Phoebe. The petite asian girl had been the one who had told Helga that she should bring some, just in case. Helga smirked at the thought of Phoebe being psychic. Her thoughts came crashing down when Arnold's palm moved to her stomach, pushing up her shirt so that her skin was revealed to the night sky.

"You're beautiful," Arnold whispered into her neck, causing Helga to temporally loose her balance. He quickly caught her before she fell to the ground and laughed at her shocked expression. "Well, you are, Helga," he said, and trailed a set of kisses down her cleavage. "Beautiful in every way." He pressed his pelvis against her for the second time that day, and laughed as she jumped slightly.

Helga nearly swooned as his warm breath met her cold skin. She could feel his erection through both his clothes and hers, and on top of that, he had called her beautiful. She was in heaven. "Is this my punishment for being late?" She whispered as Arnold's palm grazed over her exposed leg and then traveled north, pushing the skirt up around her waist. She gasped when she felt his fingers peel her panties to one side and then slip into her moist folds. "Fuck," she gasped when he wiggled his fingers around inside of her. Standing was becoming near impossible, and she grabbed him by the shoulders, hoping to steady herself.

Arnold saw the desperate need to be either sitting or lying down and removed his fingers from her body, choosing instead to swoop her into his arms. She opened her mouth, but he quickly hushed her with a swift kiss. He broke the kiss and motioned with his head toward the rock formation and waterfall where he had first encountered Helga's body and she him. Arnold took the back way up and gently set Helga down on the stone floor, kneeling with her. He straddled himself over her and leaned down, gently brushing his lips to the nape of her neck. "I told you before but I'm going to say it again," he said hoping she wouldn't take the easy way out this time. "If you want me to stop, just let me know, okay?" He brought himself up to look serenely into her eyes.

Helga stared up at him sadly and nodded. "I don't want you to stop," she whispered and he kissed her.

Slowly, his hand trailed up from her knee to the outside of her thigh, and once more her skirt was pushed up around her waist. Arnold broke the kiss to stare down at her light pink panties and smirked. "You always did love pink," he whispered. Helga squirmed uncomfortably, and he quickly added, "it looks good on you."

He slowly moved his hand to the inside of her thigh, and proceeded to move her panties away once more, dipping a finger into her folds. He felt, rather than heard, her gasp and clench her muscles around his digit. Slowly, he pumped his finger into her, taking his time to fully explore her blossoming womanhood. After a while, he added a second finger, and pumped slightly faster, but not so fast as to hurt her. Helga jumped when he accidentally hit his thumb against a small bundle of nerves. "Arnold," she cried, gasping his name.

Arnold stared at her in shock and fear. "Did I hurt you," he asked quickly, removing his fingers from her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the girl under him. She shook her head and pulled him on top of her, arms and hands shaking slightly.

"Do that again," she whispered, spreading her legs slightly. Arnold blushed at her blunt remark and followed her orders. He had sent her over the edge the night previous with his ministrations, but never had she ordered him to touch a specific part of her body with so much passion. It must have been something about that one part of her body that drove her crazy. He continued his work and intentionally brushed his thumb against the set of nerves once more. He smiled when she gasped out loud and began to pant. The night previous, it had taken him much longer to get her to pant like that. Curiously, he brushed over them once more, and the same reaction occurred.

Helga waited patiently for Arnold to figure out exactly what part of her body she enjoyed being touched on the most, and soon he was running his thumb over it with every couple of thrusts. He fell into a pattern and the girl felt her body flare up. She quickly clenched her muscles around his fingers and rode out her pleasure, breathing his name. "Criminy, Arnold," she whispered softly and fell back into contentment.

Arnold stared at her in near shock. It took her less time tonight than it had the night before. Apparently, there was something about that little sac of nerves that made her body react like it did. He smiled and removed his fingers from her folds, staring at the moisture that had covered the digits. He wanted badly to taste her and watched in amusement at her reaction when he stuck his fingers in his mouth. He mumbled softly and slowly removed his fingers from his mouth. "Yum," he said with a devious smirk.

Helga swallowed the lump in her throat and blushed darkly. "I can't believe you did that," she whispered in astonishment. He shrugged and leaned back against the cold rocks in contentment

"What's the big deal?" He wondered aloud and slowly closed his eyes, willing away his erection. Helga probably wouldn't want to do anything else after that experience. His eyes shot open when Helga's hand touched the bulge in his pants, springing his erection back to life. "H-Helga," he stuttered as she began to massage him through both his boxers and the jean shorts. "W-What are you doing?" He asked despite the fact he knew the answer already.

Helga teased him by running a finger down his torso and played around with the zipper on his pants. "You gave me what I want," she said seductively, traveling her fingers under Arnold's shirt and up over his chest. She leaned forward and took the zipper of his shorts in her teeth, slowly pulling it down. All the while, she used her hands to undo the button and continue massaging him. She slowly pulled his shorts down to his knees and stared in fascination at the bulge that was trying to escape from the plad boxers.

Arnold flushed red as Helga began to tug at his boxers. Quickly he lifted his hips, allowing her easier access to remove the fabric, sighing in contentment when his erection made contact with the cold air. He watched as Helga wrapped her hands around it, and slowly lowered her head. "Helga," he whispered, both excited and nervous about what she was doing. He gasped when her lips touched the head of his penis and slowly parted, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

Arnold's head tipped back as she continued, bobbing her head up and down, and oh! the things she could do with that tongue. Within minutes, Arnold felt his body shudder involuntarily and he rode out his pleasure. He blinked back stars and saw Helga licking the palm of her hand. "Yum is right," she said with a smirk and brushed back her hair.

Arnold pushed himself to kneel and wrapped his arms around her. "That was incredible," he whispered in her ear, his knees shaking. Helga smiled and allowed herself to fall into his arms, holding him gently. Time seemed to stand still as they both caught their breath. "Guess we should go now," Arnold said as he saw the moon slowly begin to sink over the tops of the trees.

Helga nodded and pushed herself to her feet. "Yeah," she muttered. "We need to tell our kids tomorrow that we're taking them camping." She sighed and brushed her skirt off. The last thing she needed was to come back and have her kids see her look like she had been doing something against camp rules.

Arnold stood also and pulled up his boxers and shorts, ignoring the fact his shirt was crumpled. He smiled as he saw Helga untie her hair and then re-tie it into a ponytail. He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder blade. "Helga," he whispered softly, feeling his heart race. It was now or never.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."


	4. A Knight To Remember

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: Four - A Knight To Remember  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Helga hummed to herself as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. For the first time in her life, she felt pretty...no, beautiful, and all because Arnold had said to her the three words she had waited an eternity to hear. The reflection in the mirror blushed and as such, Helga felt her own cheeks grow hot. She closed her eyes tightly and giggled, curling her legs up underneath herself as she reminisced the words he spoke to her. She felt like a little kid again, swooning over her beloved Football Head as she watched him at baseball or football practice. Her eyes shot open when she heard a knock at her door, and her heart fluttered when she heard the voice that followed.

"You ready, slow-poke?" he teased. She rolled her eyes and lept from in front of the mirror on her dresser to throw open the door. She grinned at the boy and placed her hands on her hips in an almost pouty way.

"Who are you calling slow-poke, Arnoldo?" She asked, narrowing one eye up at him.

His jaw dropped and he placed a hand over his chest in mock-hurt. "I beg your pardon," he replied in an over-dramatic british accent. "I'm not the one who takes three hours to get ready in the morning to go on our camping trip. Tell me, Helga, why is it that all the girls in your cabin, and all the boys in my cabin, as well as myself are completely ready, and you are still in your room?"

Helga smirked and dropped her arms around Arnold's neck. "Just thinking about some stuff," she whispered softly. "Stuff that a certain someone said to me a few days back." Her smirk turned into a full blown smile at the dark red that crept over Arnold's cheeks. She pushed off of his shoulders and grabbed her duffel bag that was packed and ready to go, throwing it over her shoulder. Sidestepping him, she made her way to the cabin door and turned around to face him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked and pushed the door open for him.

He turned to face her and smiled, the blush not completely gone from his cheeks. He made his way to the door and leaned against the wood so that he was looking down at Helga. After a quick check to make sure they were not being watched, he quickly pressed his mouth to hers in a chaste kiss. A few seconds later, he pulled away and smiled down at the blonde girl. "And unlike certain people in this room," he whispered, "I will never take it back."

Helga frowned at his impressive memory and the past where she actually admitted to Arnold she loved him and then took it back. What she wouldn't give to have changed the past. She sighed and turned to watch Arnold as he stepped out of the cabin and into the graveled road. More to herself than anyone else, she quietly whispered, "next time I get the chance, I'll tell you. And I swear, I'll never take it back after that."

* * *

The bus ride to the campgrounds site seemed to take forever and more than once Arnold looked down to see Helga fast asleep against his shoulder, only to be jolted awake when the bus hit a pothole. All thirty kids had been paired up with a small group of three so that when they got to the campsite, they would have a specific chore to do, and both near-adults would be supervising. Arnold smiled when Helga leaned against his shoulder once more and soon fell into a light slumber, and slowly slipped his hand into hers. He blinked in confusion at the slight chill in her fingertips but as their fingers entwined, the cold slowly disappeared. Arnold chuckled to himself and rested his cheek against Helga's soft blond hair, reminiscing in a time where he was shorter than she was and could not do anything of the like. How he blessed growth spurts.

The rest of the long ride seemed to take no time at all, and soon the two counselors, the bus driver, and all thirty campers found themselves in a beautiful little clearing next to a rushing stream. Within minutes, the bus was unpacked, and the kids had set to work on their tasks. The tents were pitched, wood was gathered for a fire, leaves and pine needles were cleared away, food and luggage were stored away neatly into the tents, and just as night began to set, they all gathered around a roaring campfire.

* * *

"Arnie felt his heart pounding as he approached the door to the roof, ready to face Deep Voice; ready to find out once and for all who he was. The phone that was in his hand dropped to the floor with a dull thud, and over the roar of the storm, he could hear Deep Voice continue the instructions to get out of the building. As Arnie threw open the door and cried 'Deep Voice!' lighting tore across the sky, shadowing the face of the mystery man." Arnold paused for a second, smirking at the intent expressions of the thirty kids as they listened to his tale. Arnold was no Gerald when it came to telling tales, but he wasn't terrible at it, and if their expressions were any consolation, he would make a pretty good storyteller.

Arnold quickly made eye contact with Helga, and frowned at her glare. Flashing her a quick smile and an even faster wink, he continued with his story.

"Deep Voice threw up his hand to block his face as he shouted 'Don't come another step closer! Pay no attention to that man with the voice box!' but Arnie didn't listen. For the first time, he saw the voice box, and narrowed his eyes. Slowly he closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the pouring rain.

'Who are you?' he demanded, noticing that the so-called-man was just a little taller than he was, which obviously meant that he was not an adult.

Deep Voice still had the voice box up to his mouth, disguising his voice. 'No one in particular,' he said.

Arnie was sick of being tricked. 'No more games, Deep Voice!' he said, walking forward until the cloaked man was up against the side of the building. 'I'm not doing anything until I know who you are!' He watched as Deep Voice tripped over a loose board and came crashing down. The voice box went flying and Arnold met his eyes with Hilda. 'Hilda!?' he cried out in shock. 'You? You're Deep Voice!?'" Arnold smiled as Helga shifted uncomfortably on the wooden seat, subconsciously rubbing her ankle. Finally, after being silent all through the story, she chirped up.

"Heh, heh," she chuckled, knowing that Arnold would take the bait. "Looks like it."

Arnold smiled, knowing that she knew their dialogue from years back. He gave her a slight nod and stood up, ready to perform their scene. "But I don't get it!" he said, throwing his arms to the side in mock confusion. "How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up all this crazy secret identity?" He watched as Helga turned away from him, subconsciously rubbing her arm.

"No reason."

"But Hilda, you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood!"

"So? What's your point?"

"That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate!"

Helga smirked and placed her hands on her hips, staring up at Arnold from under her eyelids. "Yeah, we'll I'm a pretty amazing person, Football-Head.

Arnold tried to force down a smile as he began to move closer to her. "But I...I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were gonna get rich off the whole deal."

"Money isn't everything."

"Hilda. Why'd you do it?"

Helga nervously chuckled as he began to walk toward her. "It's my civic duty!" she said.

Arnold glared at her, but quickly flashed her a short smile. "Hilda."

"Because I love a good mystery?"

"Oh come on! What's the real reason?" Arnold cried, unsatisfied with her response, despite he heard it before.

"Oh, I don't know! I guess maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends."

"Well, why?"

"Because...Because I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I kinda like you a little. Heck, I guess you might even say that I like you a lot." By now, Helga was pressed up against the trunk of a tree, nervously glancing from one camper to another. They seemed to enjoy the slight change of storytelling and were watching with bulging eyes. It seemed, almost, like they knew where this was going.

"You do? You did this for me?" Arnold asked, catching her eyes again.

"That's right, Hair Boy! I mean, criminy! What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble!?"

Both Arnold and Helga smirked when they heard their campers' breaths catch in their throats, but quickly hid it from view. Arnold dropped his voice to a soft whisper, "make it convincing, okay?" Helga nodded slightly so that only he would be able to tell what she did. "Love?" Arnold asked in a louder voice.

Helga clenched her fists to her side and prepared herself. "You heard me, pal! I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!" She slowly started to back Arnold toward his bench as she spoke, putting as much honesty and passion as she could in her performance. No one could ever say she was a terrible actress, especially as she held the attention of her campers. "Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnie! I've always loved you! Every since I first layed eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment, and every moment since, I've lived and dreamed for you; dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings, and grab you and kiss you, and...oh!" Helga threw her hands to her mouth.

Arnold blinked back tears of injury as he pushed himself off the ground. It seemed that neither of them were watching as Helga reenacted her confession and he stumbled backwards, tripping over the short bench. All around him, the campers were laughing. The fall had snapped them out of the intense part of the story and neither Helga nor Arnold were upset at it.

"So what happened?" the girl named Karen chirped up.

Arnold smiled and pushed himself back on the bench as Helga took her seat opposite him. "Arnie barely heard the last words that Hilda spoke as she grabbed him around the shoulders and kissed him. Now, they had kissed before, but only in situations where they actually had to do it, so when Hilda had pressed her lips to Arnie's, he wasn't sure how to react. He had never kissed anyone before, and now that the girl who tormented him constantly was in the process, he couldn't even react. Finally, Arnie couldn't breathe if he wanted to and pulled away from Hilda. 'I'm confused. Did you just say you love me?' he asked in shock.

Hilda glared at him and began to shake him. 'What are you deaf!' she shouted as the walkie-talkie sparked to life. Arnie didn't even hear what Gerald had said when Hilda grabbed the device, choked out a 'not now!' and threw it over her shoulder."

* * *

"'Wait a minute,' Arnie replied as he and Gerald began to walk off toward the basketball court. 'Now you're looking on the bright side?'

Gerald turned around to face Arnie as he walked and flashed his best friend a smile. 'Somebody has to do it,' he said, repeating what Arnie had said earlier that summer. Arnie nodded and they walked off, ignoring Eugene's singing. The end." As Arnold finished the story, he was rewarded with a round of applause from each of the campers, but when he looked in the direction of where Helga was sitting, he found her seat empty. He shook off the frown that had appeared on his mouth and turned to the campers. "Okay, guys. Lights out in twenty minutes."

And with that, he stood up and walked off toward Helga.

* * *

After about five minutes of looking for her, Arnold found Helga leaning against a pine tree, staring up at the moon. He grit his teeth gently when he saw her brush away a batch of tears. "Are you okay," he wondered softly, setting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and turned to look up at him. "I took it back," she whispered. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out when we were kids. I shouldn't have even said anything. I was so stupid for thinking you liked me back then, let alone even loved me. What was I thinking?" She sank to the ground, burying her head in her hands as she did so.

Arnold knelt down beside her and tilted her face back up so that he could look at her. "Don't worry about what happened when we were ten," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "It was so long ago, Helga. I barely remember what happened."

Helga scoffed and elbowed Arnold in the ribs. "Yeah, right. You can recite exactly what we said that night, word-for-word. Don't tell me you don't remember what happened."

He smiled gently and rubbed his rib. Finally, he got an idea. "Do you love me?" he asked, forcing her to look at him. A fresh set of tears were already in her eyes and he wiped them quickly away with his thumbs. When she didn't say anything, he repeated the question. "Do you love me?" Helga blinked and forced her head out of Arnold's grip, looking away. "What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Getting hurt," she replied without looking back up.

Arnold smirked and leaned closer to her. "Helga, I may have hurt you when we were kids, but I never rejected you. I let you take your confession back when we were kids because I didn't think either of us was ready for that kind of relationship." He slid her hands into his and kissed her on the cheek. "But we're older now. Nine years older, in fact, and I think I know you a little bit better than I did when we were ten. We've grown up together, and like I told you before, I would consider us friends. I told you the other day that I love you, and now it's up to you to change this relationship."

Helga brushed away the moisture from her eyes and leaned into the warmth of his body. "What if it doesn't work out?" she asked.

"Then it doesn't work out," he answered, kissing the top of her forehead. "But we'll never know if we don't try." He chuckled softly. "Who knows, Helga. Maybe that fortune teller that Rhonda made when we were in fourth grade can actually tell the truth and really predict the future." He laughed when Helga whipped her head up to stare at him. "Yes, I knew that you knew about it." He paused for a minute and then sighed. "Now, answer me. Do you love me?"

"Yes," she replied softly, "I always have."


	5. Emotions Running Wild

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: Five - Emotions Running Wild  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Benjamin leaned into his pillow, listening for the slight rustle that suggested that his camp leader, Arnold, would be back soon. He had overheard both Arnold and Helga talking, and frowned slightly. He knew that they weren't just good storytellers and that the events of the story were fact, not fiction. He could almost picture them, ten years old, on the roof of the Future Tech Industries building, sharing a moment. He could not deny that the rage he felt was nonexistent. Arnold and Helga had kissed. Multiple times since that night, he gathered.

"Hey, Ben," a voice called out in the extended darkness. "What are you thinking?"

He noted that the voice belonged to his roommate Craig and shook his head. "Did you ever get the feeling that Arnold and Helga are more involved than they're letting on?" he asked, bringing to voice the thoughts rushing through his head. "They know each other from home, and from what I've noticed, they seem to have grown up together."

"So?"

Ben frowned in the darkness, staring up at the tent ceiling. "Helga's beautiful," he breathed.

"Yeah, and?"

"I just don't think Arnold deserves someone as hot as her." He listened to the silence, straining his ears for any sounds that Arnold would be returning. It had been an hour since he and Helga disappeared, and simply talking wouldn't take that long. He should be returning soon. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

Craig chuckled and turned over in his sleeping bag. "Dude, nearly all of us want to do Helga. Like you said, she's hot."

"Nearly all of us?" Ben repeated, frowning darkly. He swore he was the only one who wanted to pursue anything with the girls' head counselor. The simple idea that anyone else wanted to be in her presence made his blood boil.

"Dude," Craig said softly, "she's hot. Can you even imagine what it would be like to touch her? She's gotta have the softest skin. I'll bet anything a girl like her has some experience in how to pleasure a man. She's older than us, you know."

Ben's frown deepened. "What makes you think she's had any experience what-so-ever?" he asked. "Just because she's older than us doesn't mean she's a whore." He listened carefully as a twig broke outside his tent, but nothing followed.

"How many girls have you been with?"

The question came as a shock to Benjamin, who shrugged in the darkness. "None."

He heard Craig chuckle and shift positions. "Older girls, unless they're thinking about joining a convent, are usually experienced in things like pleasuring a man. And Helga's gorgeous, so I'm sure she's been with her fair share of guys. She's also a college chick, and you know what they say about college girls." Craig sighed. "I'd love to have a slice of her sometime."

"What about you?" Ben asked, trying to ignore the last comment made by his roommate. "How many girls have you been with?"

Craig chuckled again. "Dude, I've lost count. Somewhere in the forties, I think. I lost my V-card when I was ten."

"Your...what?"

"My V-card. My virginity. Dude, get with the times."

Ben hid the blush that was creeping along his cheeks. During the school year, he was privately tutored and home-schooled, so his interactions with other teenagers was limited. "What's it feel like?"

"To do it?" Craig asked, thinking hard about it. "Well, depends on the girl. If she's fresh, it's tight and hot, and feels like a lot of pressure on your piece, but it's also like you've got to teach her how to get you off. Experienced girls are more loose, but damn it all if they don't know how to do things. Head's awesome, but there's nothing like pounding a girl into the pillows. Then, there are some girls who are silent, and others who have a voice box the size of Manhattan in their throats. And don't even get me started on the role-playing type of girl. One second she's a shy but seductive school girl, the next she's a sex-raving tyrant."

"What's your favorite?" The question escaped Ben's lips before he could stop it.

"Well," Craig began, "girls who go for bondage are fun, but only if they really play the part. I hate it when girls want you to be in charge, but then once you've gotten them tied up, they want to be in control. I love to bound and gag those girls. This way, they can't talk and give me orders, and I can do whatever I want to them. It does make them talking dirty to me difficult though. The dirtier they talk, the sooner I get off."

"What's that like?" Ben asked, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"You've never felt that?" Craig asked, his voice raising in disbelief.

Ben flushed red and tucked his knees up to his chest. "My bedroom is right next to my parents' room, and I'm home-schooled. When my parents aren't at home, I'm usually taken to my aunt's house, and she's one of those born-again religious types."

Craig stared at his roommate in disbelief. "So you've never beaten the...?"

"I've tried, but I'm always interrupted by someone." He hated to explain himself. "And I can't really have time alone here, since we have a curfew, and I'm usually exhausted by the time we have to be in bed."

Craig chuckled. "Dude, you need to get laid and bad. By the end of the summer, you'll have felt a woman's touch. I can assure you that."

Ben rolled his eyes, but could not hide the smile. A quick image of Helga lying underneath him, panting in want filled his mind and he shoved the image away. "You never answered my question," he said softly.

"What question?"

"What's it like?"

Craig was silent for a couple of seconds, but then turned to the other boy. "Well, it feels like you've been punched hard in the stomach by someone three times as big as you are. You see stars like in one of those stupid old cartoons. You go from being strong to a puddle of nothing. Your muscles are too exhausted to move. It feels wonderful to have that release."

Ben turned his eyes back up to the tent ceiling. "Wonderful," he repeated, softly, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Arnold," Helga breathed hotly as he removed his hand from her nether regions, sticking his digits into his mouth one at a time. He looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully. "God, Football-Head, don't do that!" she muttered, panting slightly from her release. "You know what that does to me."

Arnold smiled seductively at the girl underneath him and chuckled. "Exactly, darling," he whispered, and watched as Helga swooned under him, goosebumps popping up on her arms. He gently kissed her and ran a hand down her body to rest on her stomach. "I love you, Helga," he said in a hushed voice, watching as Helga's azure blue eyes rolled back into her head. He smiled to himself and leaned forward, putting his head onto her chest, carefully listening to the quick rhythmic thumps of her heartbeat. He didn't need her to say anything. Her lightest touch was enough.

"I know," she muttered softly, running her thin fingers through his hair. She smiled when he nuzzled against the fabric of her t-shirt, and his hair brushed against her nose, sending wave after wave of the scent of his shampoo rushing to her nostrils. His hands gently massaged her stomach and hip as he shifted to get comfortable. "We really should get back to the campsite. I'm sure our kids are wondering where we are."

Arnold frowned. "Don't wanna go back," he muttered sleepily. "Don't wanna spend the night without you. Love you too much."

Helga bit back a laugh and tried not to swoon. Arnold, the usually mature one, was acting like a child who was told he couldn't sleep with his favorite teddy bear. "Oh, Arnold," she said, tracing his features with her hands, "It's just for one night."

"Nuh-uh," he replied, still nuzzling against her breasts. "It's for the whole summer. I can't be with you at all for the whole summer. I'll never get the chance to sleep in your arms like this for the whole summer. Maybe not even until we move out from our guardian's places. Your dad would kill me if I suggested spending the night with you, and my grandparents would probably have heart attacks if I asked them for you to spend the night with me." He sighed softly, and gripped her hip tightly. "I don't want to go another night without being in your arms, Helga. It's been awful these last couple of weeks, to be with you, but sneaking away after we're done. I want to be with you and stay with you until long after the sun rises."

Helga blinked back tears of adoration as he clutched her tighter. "We will find someway to be together, Arnold, but we're in charge of thirty teenagers, and the last thing we need is to lose our jobs because we're not watching them carefully. They're kids, Arnold, and we need to be responsible." She laughed softly as he looked at her with big doe eyes. "I promise, we'll spend a night together, and soon."

Arnold blinked up at her and smiled. "We gotta be responsible?"

"Yes," she replied, ruffling his hair affectionately.

He chuckled, hugging her gently. "You really are an amazing person, Pataki." He sighed and got to his feet, pulling the girl up along with him. "And I look forward to the night where I finally get to spend the entirety with you. And you promised, so I know it'll happen."

Helga playfully smacked Arnold across the arm and rolled her eyes. "You are such a kid," she muttered, sliding her hand around his waist. He chuckled and draped and arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple as they walked back to the campsite.

* * *

About a week later, Helga looked at her schedule over breakfast, her fork of scrambled eggs risen halfway to her lips. Her mouth parted into a smile when she looked down at her day off. Full-time counselors, who worked for the schools during the year, but came to work at the camp during the summer months always had two days a week off. They were in charge of the younger kids, and the older teenagers got the interns, which included Helga and Arnold. Since the interns were getting school credit for working there, they usually only got a few days off a month, and almost never together, but there it was, plain as day, and outlined in dark red ink. Both Helga and Arnold had four days in a row off...and together. She dropped her fork down on the plate in front of her when a strong hand clamped her shoulder.

"Helga, may I have a word with you?" Arnold's professional voice asked, loud enough for the campers around Helga to understand that they were adults, and adults never misbehaved. All around them, sounds of breakfast filled the mess hall, but Arnold was sure that he could hear Helga's heart beat against her ribcage.

Helga looked down at Arnold's free hand and saw his own schedule crumpled up. Swallowing nervously, she looked up into his green eyes and nodded. She turned back to her table and grinned. "Behave yourselves," she said, getting up and following the young man out of the mess hall, and down into the dance hall.

* * *

Arnold closed the doors behind them, and turned toward Helga, a smile reaching from ear to ear. He held out his arms wide and laughed as Helga leapt into them, laughing along with her. "We have the same four-day weekend off, Helga," he whispered softly and felt the girl tremble in his arms. "We haven't had the same day off since we got here." He twirled her a couple of times before setting her gently back on the ground. She smiled, her azure eyes closed as he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the mouth. Her hands reached up to grab him by the back of the neck, and he broke the kiss softly.

"You know what this means, right Arnold?" she asked, tracing his features with the back of her hand. He smiled at the look she was giving him and nodded, leaning into her touch.

"Your place or mine?"

Helga chuckled softly and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Yours might be better," she whispered after breaking away. "Your grandparents are cool enough to know that we're adults now, and we're old enough to make our own decisions about relationships, but my dad is living in the stone age, and I doubt he'll take a fondness to you fucking his youngest daughter."

Arnold scoffed slightly. "Nice terminology there, Helga," he muttered and she shrugged. "Besides, you and I haven't really gotten as far as 'fucking' yet. I just want to spend the night in each other's arms."

Helga smirked, grabbing him around the neck and the waist, pulling him closer to her. "There's a keyword in that one sentence, Arnold." He stared at her blankly before her smirk turned into a seductive smile and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Yet." She felt his knees buckle and her smile disappeared as they fell backward slightly. Her back collided with the wall of the building, and she grunted as he caught himself before crushing her.

"You aren't suggesting that..."

Helga rolled her eyes angrily. "Arnold, we've been messing around with each other for nearly a month now. We're obviously attracted to each other, and in case you've forgotten, we're both admitted something. It's bound to happen. I may not have been ready for us to take that step two weeks ago, but..." she paused and trailed her hands up his chest until they reached his neck. "I'm more than ready now," she whispered and he dropped his head to the crook of her neck. "I want you...inside me...badly," she muttered and felt Arnold stiffen above her.

"Not here," he whispered back, his voice barely audible. "I want to be in you, Helga, but not here. Not at camp." He looked down at the girl and smiled genuinely. "I can't bear to think of taking you in any way that doesn't scream romantic, not for our first time. It was romantic the first time we saw each other, under that waterfall, and don't get me wrong, I still adore that place for us, but we need to have someplace new. We need to be together in a place that isn't routine."

Helga smiled into his shoulder. "I understand, and I whole-heartedly agree."

Arnold grinned and slipped an arm around the girl's waist. "Should we tell Phoebe and Gerald?"

"Tell them what," she asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Tell them we're finally a couple."


	6. Hillwood City

**Title of Fan Fiction**: Summer Camp  
**Author**: Sidney  
**Origin**: Hey Arnold  
**Genre**: Romance/Smut  
**Chapter**: Six - Hillwood City  
**Summary**: Arnold can't sleep one day while at Summer Camp, and decides to take a small walk. What he doesn't realize is that he'll run into Helga and emotions will run wild. What else can a teenage boy do but go with the flow? The only problem is, he's not the only boy after Helga.

* * *

Helga breathed the city's air deeply, letting the familiar sights and sounds and smells fill her as she stepped out of the Packard. Arnold's grandfather, Phil, had agreed to pick the two teenagers up from the camp and bring them back to the city for their mini-vacation and drop the both of them back off their last day. Luckily, Hillwood City was only an hour drive away from the camp. Arnold smiled as he stepped up behind Helga, staring up at the tall red boarding house. He placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her.

"Seems like it's been forever since we've been home," he whispered.

Helga grinned at the boy and nodded. "It's only been six weeks, but it's felt like an eternity."

"It's good to have you back, Short Man," Grandpa said, giving the two teenagers a quick glance over. "Even if it is just going to be four days. By the way, Pookie made a huge lunch. Helga, you're more than welcome to join us."

Helga nodded at the older man and bit her lip when Arnold's hand found and linked hers. "I'd love to," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, but the pulsing blood rushing through her veins was not helping matters. All three stood back as Phil opened the door and about ten animals including cats, dogs and Abner the Pig rushed out, nearly taking out a small child on their trike. Helga giggled as Arnold pulled her into the elaborately decorated hallway. Streamers of white, light pink and light blue were hung from the ceiling. A giant ice sculpture of two swans with their necks entwined was standing in the middle of the hallway, no less than five fans around it, keeping it cool so that the ice wouldn't melt in the summer heat. Balloons filled the hallway, rice littered the floor, and a giant banner reading "Happy Engagement Party" hung from the doorway that led to the kitchen. From somewhere upstairs, both Arnold and Helga could hear a jazzy version of the Bride's wedding march being blasted.

Phil rolled his eyes and looked at the two teenagers. "She's been getting worse about remembering certain special occasions. When I told her that the two of you were going to be coming home from camp for the weekend, she insisted on decorating. We had everything set up for your welcoming home this morning, but I guess in the three hours I've been gone, she's changed the whole decor."

Helga stared up at the decorations in both fascination and horror. She wanted to know if there was something that Arnold's grandma knew that she didn't, and more importantly, when she and Arnold broke the news to his family that they were a couple, she didn't want them to assume that they had run off and gotten married. When she looked up at Arnold's expression, she was relieved to find the same mix of fascination and horror masking his features.

"Um, Grandpa," he began, clearing his throat. "Do you have any idea why Grandma chose this particular arrangement?" Helga elbowed him in the ribs gently and he slipped his hand out of hers. Phil shrugged and began to call for his wife as Arnold and Helga stood in the door frame, both staring at each other in confusion. "I had nothing to do with this, Helga," he whispered. "I didn't even let Grandma know we're a couple yet. I have no idea why she has engagement decorations up."

Helga pursed her lips and patted Arnold on the arm. "I believe you. You don't have to worry about that." She sighed lightly and turned toward the wonderful smells wafting in from the kitchen. "Besides, I know your grandma from personal experiences. She's, no offense, crazy."

Arnold chuckled, and slid his arm around Helga's shoulders. "I wholeheartedly agree. She's the one who will put Halloween decorations up for Easter, and Fourth of July decorations up for Thanksgiving. I'm just a bit confused as to why they already had everything decorated for our arrival and then she changed it."

"Oh! You're home!" Gertie called as she tangoed into the hallway, dressed in a very poofy bridesmaid dress and a bride's veil. Her veil traveled the length of the entire hall as she ran up to both Arnold and Helga and in turn, gave them each a tight hug, picking Arnold up a good foot off of the floor, despite the fact he stood nearly two heads above his grandma. When she released him, she stared at Helga for a few seconds, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Come my dear. So little time before the big day, so much to plan." Before Helga could blink, Grandma had grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her upstairs, despite her protests.

Arnold watched in stunned horror as Helga was dragged upstairs by his "frail" old grandma. "Helga," he whispered as the two women rounded a corner and then were gone. He quickly turned to see his Grandpa walking through the kitchen and called out. "Grandpa, where is Grandma taking her?"

Grandpa, who was holding a giant white frosted cake, shrugged and continued walking to put the cake down on the table. "Just let your grandma have some fun, Short Man. It's been a while since we've had someone like Helga in the house, and since she's your girlfriend and all, your grandma just wants her to feel like part of the family."

Arnold flushed dark red and bit his lip. "I never told you she was my girlfriend."

Grandpa smiled as Arnold walked into the kitchen. "It was pretty obvious, Short Man. Your grandma and I know Helga. We've always known Helga, ever since you two were little babies, we've known her. We've watched the two of you grow up together, and we've noticed that you two are quite fond of each other, despite the fact when she was younger, she tormented and teased you to no end. And then, when you wrote us your first week of being a counselor and told us that Helga was there and was being civil, we knew that the two of you would become close friends. And then, when we got a call from you asking for the both of you to be picked up from camp because you were both spending the weekend at home, well, we knew you were at least friends. And Arnold, you couldn't stop staring at her the entire car ride home, and don't think I've missed the secret little hand-holds and things like that."

Arnold stared at his grandfather in shock. "Grandpa, I...I'm kind of nervous."

"Why, Short Man?"

He sighed, and sank into a kitchen chair, rubbing the sides of his head. "Helga's technically been my girlfriend for about a month now, Grandpa, but I've known her my whole life. I know what she's capable of, and I know that she loves me. She's loved me for a while now, and I know that I'm in love with her."

Grandpa raised an eyebrow and sank into a chair next to his grandson. "And?" he asked.

Arnold bit his lip and looked at his grandpa, green eyes meeting green eyes. "Grandpa, would you think I'm crazy for wanting to propose to Helga? Would you approve of it? I know I'm still only nineteen, but I do love her, and the thought of being anywhere away from her for anything more than a couple hours at a time is nearly unbearable."

Grandpa smiled and dug into his pocket for a couple of seconds. "Arnold, if you love the girl, and I know you do, the only right thing is to ask her to marry you. Your grandma and I were the same way. In fact, with the exception of your grandma being absolutely insane, there's little differences between our two generations. You've held out on your feelings much longer than I did with your grandma. I realized them much earlier, but at least you realized them." He held out the hand that was digging in his pocket, and Arnold glanced down, noticing that it was balled up, obviously holding something. "Take it," he whispered, and Arnold held out his hand, palm up. He gasped in shock as Grandpa dropped an small gold ring into his palm. The diamond glistened under the lights of the kitchen. "I proposed to your grandma with this ring when we were still sixteen. She said yes immediately, and by the time we had turned seventeen, we were married. Times may have changed, Arnold, but love is still love, and if you truly love this girl, and she truly loves you, marry her. Don't let her get away."

Arnold felt his eyes well up with tears and threw his arms around his grandpa. "Thank you," he whispered, and pocketed the small ring, just in time for Grandma to appear in the doorway and start belting out the wedding hymn in a booming voice. Both Arnold and Grandpa looked up in surprise as the frail old woman came parading into the kitchen.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white," she sang at the top of her lungs. "Bah bum de da dum, de da dum de da!" She turned to look back at the door frame and frowned. "Don't be scared my dear, come on out."

"Don't wanna!" Helga's voice rang clear as a bell and Arnold flinched. She was obviously peeved. Grandma gave her husband and grandson a fleeting look, rushed into the hallway and proceeded to push Helga, who was dressed head to toe in a poofy white wedding dress from what looked like the thirties, complete with veil and wilting bouquet of flowers, back into the kitchen. Helga grunted in annoyance at being pushed and froze when Arnold stood up and hid a smile behind a hand. "She made me," she whispered, and pushed back the veil.

Arnold snickered. "It's definitely not you," he whispered noticing that the the frills and poofs extended around her. "When I picture you in a wedding dress, Helga, it's definitely not that type of dress." He watched as Helga blushed and quickly pulled the veil to cover her face once more.

"Soup's on!" Grandma cried, ringing a large golden bell, snapping the two men out of the snickering trance. Helga yelped when she heard a mass rush of footsteps coming from the upstairs rooms and leapt into Arnold's arms as Ernie, Mr. Hyunn, Suzie and Oskar came running down, nearly trampling her. Arnold chuckled as she gripped his arms tightly and slid his hand onto her waist.

"I'm gonna go let Helga get into something a bit more comfortable to wear," he said, noticing that no one was paying any attention to him. He smiled at her, and led her up to his room, where their suitcases were waiting for them. He blinked in confusion, but assumed that Grandpa had put them up there without him knowing.

"Arnold," Helga began, and he could tell she was seething. "I am going to kill your grandma." She huffed and tried to step into his room, but Arnold quickly grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. He laughed as she squealed. "What are you doing, Football-Head? Put me down!"

"Is it a crime to want a beautiful bride to be carried over the threshold?" he asked and Helga went still in his arms, staring at him in disbelief. "You haven't called me Football-Head in a while, Helga. I was starting to think you loved me or something." He smiled as Helga rolled her eyes and a sappy grin replaced her disbelief. He chuckled and set the girl down on his bed, leaning over her. "Now, then. We need to somehow get you out of this dress and into something a bit more suitable for whatever meal my grandma has cooked up."

Helga smiled and slid her hands over his shoulders, clasping behind his neck. "It zips in the back," she whispered, pressing her mouth to his in a deep kiss. He groaned into the touch and slid his hands behind her back, unzipping the massive dress from her delicate skin. It fell like a feather, and pooled around her waist. Not breaking the kiss, she lifted her hips and he slid the gown around her and to the floor. "Arnold," she breathed as he traced little circles around her stomach, "they're still waiting for us."

He purred in her ear and gently pushed her down so that her head was resting on his pillow. "Let them wait," he whispered huskily, kissing her throat. He smiled to himself as she moaned at the touch. His hand grabbed onto her waist and he purred again, watching as goosebumps rose onto her flesh.

"Helga! Short Man! Are you two coming?" Grandpa's voice rang clear through the house and Arnold groaned.

"Be there in a second, Grandpa," he called back, willing away his excitement. He turned to Helga and frowned. "Guess they really are expecting us, darling," he whispered, his lips mere centimeters above her earlobe. He smiled when she shivered at the affectionate name and softly growled in the back of her throat. "Tonight, we finish this."

* * *

Helga smiled as Arnold closed his bedroom door, locking it behind him. It couldn't have been a more perfect night, either. The stars were exceptionally bright for the city, and the full moon was hanging over Arnold's skylight, illuminating the otherwise dark room. Arnold smiled and quickly turned on his stereo to his favorite jazz station, turning the music down so that it wasn't the main focus of the evening. His bedroom was tinted with a wonderful blue hue. Helga gasped as he grabbed her around the middle, pressing his mouth to hers. Her heartbeat was quickening as he walked her backwards to his bed. She muttered his name when he broke the kiss and proceeded to attack her neck instead. The pale pink shirt she was wearing was quickly discarded. "Arnold, slow down," she whispered as he started to work on his own clothing. "Don't forget, this is supposed to be romantic. I'm your girlfriend, not a one-night stand."

Arnold blushed and smiled at the girl under him. "Helga, I'd never consider you a one-night stand. You're too beautiful to make love to just once." He slowly pulled off his shirt and pressed his bare chest into the sheets next to her. "I'm just excited," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

"Make love to?" she whispered softly as he began to unclasp her bra, letting her creamy breasts fall from their captive holder.

Arnold smiled. "I'd never fuck you, Helga. That's for people who are lusting after someone. I'm in love with you." He slipped his hands to where his belt still held his pants around his waist and smiled. His hand made its way into the pocket of his jeans, where he felt the ring, cold and longing for someone to wear it. He had decided hours ago that he would propose to Helga after their first night together, but the cold metal was begging to belong to someone. He shook off the thoughts and continued to strip both himself and the girl of their clothes. His bit his lip as his jeans fell to the floor, crumpled and unceremonious. "Helga, stop," he whispered as she began to pry his boxers away from his skin.

She looked up at him, hurt masking her otherwise normal features. "Why?" she asked honestly.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Close your eyes," he replied, and she obeyed. He slid off of the bed and grabbed the small golden band from the pockets of his jeans, twirling it in his fingers. The diamond caught the rays of the moon and sparkled in the night sky. He climbed back into the bed and grabbed Helga's left hand in his own, nearly shaking from excitement and fear. He held the diamond ring in front of her face and kissed her shoulder blade gently. She smelled like apples, he mentally noted. "Open them," he whispered into her skin. He didn't dare look at her expression but smiled when she choked out a gasp. His eyes traveled up to her own and he noted with rising excitement that she was on the verge of tears. "Marry me," he managed to croak.

"Arnold," Helga breathed as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes," she whispered once the ring settled onto her hand. Arnold stared up at the girl in amazement and adoration and kissed her deeply as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt him brush them away with his thumbs and gently dug her nails into his shoulder as he pried her legs apart with his knee.

He groaned when the cloth of his boxers met the cloth of her panties and frowned. Resentful of the two barriers, he peeled her panties off her body, leaving the only fabric between them as his own. "I love you," he whispered huskily and dipped his lips back to her ear. "And I want to be inside you." He felt her shiver again and finally discarded his boxers, leaving his length to extend freely. He gently extended a finger into her wet folds and smiled when she gasped in satisfaction, her muscles tensing around the thin digit. After a few seconds of pumping her, he added a second finger, grinning when a low growl escaped her throat.

"Arnold, I swear to God, if you keep teasing me I'll chop something vital off." She looked at him as he laughed softly and moaned when his thumb found her clitoris. "Arnold, please," she begged, running the back of her hand down the side of his face. "Please..." The ministrations stopped and he stared at her in sympathy.

"You'll let me know if I'm hurting you, right?" he asked, removing his fingers from inside of her. He watched her nod, the golden band on her finger glinting as she put her hands above her head. He sighed deeply and positioned himself so that his length was at her opening. It twitched in anticipation and he moaned when he moved a couple of centimeters into her hot moist depths. He heard her gasp softly and immediately stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Big," she mouthed, her eyes clouded over. "Much bigger and thicker than a finger," she whispered, blushing.

She didn't even notice that Arnold had gone bright red from the comment. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, and smiled when she shook her head. He nodded and pressed a little deeper into her depths, feeling the small barrier that proved to him that she truly was a virgin. He bit his lip and kissed her softly. "I've heard it hurts like hell the first time," he whispered.

Her bright blue eyes popped open and she stared at him. She smiled softly and traced his features with a finger. "Arnold, I don't care how much it hurts. I want you inside of me, and I've been prepared for this all day. I know it'll hurt, but damn it all, it won't after a while." She breathed slowly and ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Besides, I love you with all my heart, and the pain will be minimal compared to how it'll feel if we're ever apart." She sighed slightly as he kissed her throat. "Please, Arnold. Make love to me."

Arnold nodded and pressed himself deeper, feeling the barrier of flesh break and watching as Helga bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He clasped her hand tightly and felt the warm rush of blood from the skin breaking away coat his length. He tried to ignore the warmth around his length and instead focused on Helga's pain, kissing away tears as the rolled down her cheeks. His free hand came up to her chest to try and cause her some pleasure in retaliation to the pain she was feeling in the lower portion of her body. He placed his palm over her heart and gently trailed his fingers over the skin. "Are you okay?" he whispered when her breathing slowed and the tears rushing from her eyes ceased to exist.

"Damn," she replied. "I knew it would hurt, but that was torturous agony." She laughed as Arnold gave her a look that clearly stated he was both hurt and sorry. "Oh, Arnold, I'm kidding. It hurt, but the pain's all gone now. The only thing I'm feeling is you." She smiled deviously and clenched her lower muscles, causing Arnold to moan in pleasure and collapse onto her chest.

He looked down at her and grinned wickedly. "Helga, you devious little cu-" The rest of the swear word was cut off by Helga slamming her lips to his, her long fingers dancing through his hair as they kissed. Arnold groaned into the kiss, pulling his length almost all the way out of her. She broke the kiss and stared up at him, her eyes beseeching him to continue. He wiggled his brows at her and plummeted himself in the hot, soaking folds. Her muscles contracted once more around his length and he groaned. The pleasurable sensation of his release was coming up and fast, but he held it at bay. He wanted her to experience it first. His ministrations became faster and with less time in between. She was panting with desire now, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. He was silently glad that his bed was built into the wall, so that it didn't creak with each thrust. He felt her lock her legs behind his back, keeping him pinned inside of her. Her hips bucked with his every thrust and he clambered to his knees, lifting her hips off the bed as he did so. He pummeled her deeply, causing her to do something that she never did back at camp. She squeaked. He bit back a chuckle as her voice, which started out as small pants, raised an octave and she squeaked with every thrust. He pushed himself up on his hands so that he could watch her expressions as he took her, deeper and deeper into eternal bliss. "Helga," he whispered, feeling himself almost about to explode. She had her eyes tightly closed but when he muttered her name, they opened a little. "Please." She must have known what he was thinking and was holding back herself because once the second word left his lips, she pulled him to her, his mouth collapsing on her own to muffle her screaming as she finally released. Arnold, who had been close behind, groaned in pleasure as he rode out his own. It spilled into her depths as her own wetness rushed out and covered his length.

He felt her shudder in his arms, and silently wondered when they had both gotten to a sitting position and when his arms had wrapped around her thin frame. He felt her body collapse in his arms and gently fell with her back into the pillows. She groaned softly when he finally pulled out of her and covered the both of them with his quilt. "Arnold?" she muttered sleepily, snuggling into the crook of his arm.

"Hmm?"

Her eyes opened slightly and she stared at him with her azure blue orbs. "That was absolutely amazing," she whispered, and her eyes finally closed, and her breathing slowed until she was sound asleep. Arnold chuckled as the girl he adored fell asleep in his arms. He chewed on his bottom lip and leaned deeply into the pillow, which smelled just like apples, and felt his own need for sleep overcome him.

"Amazing," he muttered before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"You two what!?" Both Gerald and Phoebe cried in unison. Arnold rubbed his temples for what seemed like the hundredth time since he reunited with his best friend and his lover's best friend. Next to him, Helga gave a gutteral growl and collapsed her head into her hands.

"Not so loud," she muttered, eyeing a group of kids who looked like they were in the fourth grade playing catch nearby. "The whole reason we came out here to tell you was so that we wouldn't be overheard." Arnold glanced down at the girl he loved and smiled softly. She usually wasn't one for telling people things, but they had both agreed that they needed to let their best friends know.

Arnold sighed and put a hand on Helga's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "We just thought the two of you would be a little bit more supportive about our relationship, seeing as you are our best friends and all."

Gerald rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the picnic table they were sitting at. "Look, man, I'm all for you and Helga finally getting your feelings in check after nineteen years, but do'ya have to spring all of this news on us all at once. I mean, the last time we saw the two of you, you were at each other's throats, and now you're going at it like rabbits? And to top it all off, you've only been gone a month and a half, and from the way you've described it, you've only been together for about a month and already you're engaged!?"

Phoebe hid a small smile and placed her hand on top of Helga's. "I'll be the Maid of Honor, right Helga?" she said in her small voice, but Gerald quickly caught it.

"Phoebe!" he cried out in exasperation. "They're too young!"

Arnold groaned in aggravation and opened his mouth to speak, but the petite asian girl beat him to it. "Gerald, they are both nineteen years old, and if I'm not mistaken, love is blind when it comes to age, right?" She quickly cut the boy off as he opened his mouth to retaliate. "Jamie-O got married when he was eighteen, right? And look at him now. He's happily married and has a third child on the way."

"Still, one month isn't nearly..."

"One month can seem like an eternity to some people." Helga inwardly grinned at Phoebe's knowledge of her love for Arnold. True, they had only been together for a month, but she had been in love with him for sixteen years, dreaming of the day they would finally consumate their relationship and he would ask her to marry him. She bit back a swoon as the light from the sun caught the golden ring and the diamond reflected in her eyes.

Gerald glared at the two sitting opposite him, but his eyes specifically fell on Helga. "If you hurt him," he threatened, but Phoebe cut him off.

"She won't. I can garuentee it."

Arnold bit his lip at the depths his best friend would go through to protect him, and the knowledge that Phoebe held. "Listen, Gerald, you can try and convince us not to go through with this as much as you want, but it's not going to work. I love Helga, and I'm marrying her. We just got engaged last night, so we haven't even thought about the plans yet," he said, which seemed to calm Gerald down a bit. "We just wanted you two to be the first to know. Well, my grandparents know, but none of the boarders know, and neither of Helga's parents know yet."

Phoebe looked at the blond girl and frowned. "You are going to tell them, right?" Helga slowly nodded and Phoebe's frown disappeared. "Good."

Arnold slid his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at his lover. "Maybe not until after the summer is over. They might take it a little worse than the two of you did, and to be perfectly honest, I'm a bit afraid of Mr. Pataki." He turned his gaze away from Helga at the last sentence and pulled his arm back.

Helga looked up from her crossed arms and rolled her eyes. "He's going to be your father-in-law, Arnold. Besides, you should be more afraid of me."

"Oh, I am," he replied and laughed when the other three gave him a look. His laughter quickly died down and he glanced up at Gerald. "You'll be the Best Man, right?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

Gerald rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his friend. "Of course," he muttered, tapping his thumb with the blond boy. "I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." He chuckled softly and soon the chuckle burst into a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Phoebe asked, when the laughter didn't stop.

"Fourth...grade...Rhonda..." Gerald muttered between breaths of laughter. The remaining three looked at each other in confusion before Arnold got the joke and began to laugh uncontrollably with Gerald, who by the time had nearly fallen out of his seat. Phoebe and Helga looked at each other and Phoebe shrugged. "Oragami," Gerald breathed and soon the four of them were laughing harder than they'd ever laughed before.

"Should we tell her?" Phoebe giggled, leaning into Gerald's arm for support.

"One hundred and ten times?"

Helga bit her lip tightly as she leaned into Arnold's chest. "What was it she said exactly?" she breathed, finally calming herself down enough to get the question out.

Arnold chuckled a bit, thinking back to that fateful day. "Something along the lines of 'you're marrying Helga, deal with it' I think." He shrugged as the laughter started to die down. "It's been so long, I can't even remember anymore. All I know is I was terrified at the thought of marrying you back then." He groaned when Helga punched his arm. "I said 'back then'. Now I'm looking forward to it."

Gerald shrugged and draped an arm over Phoebe's shoulders; she was still chuckling softly. "So, no thoughts what-so-ever about the big day?" he questioned, and Phoebe's laughter slowly died.

"Well," Arnold replied, looking over at Helga. "We want you two to be major roles in it as well, hence why we told you first, but as for anything else, no. No ideas." He sighed as Helga intertwined her fingers with his. "We were a little preoccupied last night to discuss much about it."

Gerald flinched slightly and put his hands out to stop Arnold. "Arnold, dude, you're my best friend, but please, no details. The last thing I need in my head is an image of the two of you fucking each other's brains out."

"That's mature," Phoebe commented, slapping Gerald playfully across the hand. He looked down at her and shrugged.

"It's true," he muttered. "I'm happy for the two of you. Really happy. But please, I don't need details about your sex lives. I'm not really into hearing what kinds of faces my best friend makes during climax, nor do I really want to even think about picturing the two of you in that type of situation. The most skin I want to even think about seeing between the two of you includes bathing suits."

Arnold chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Gerald. We'll keep it under wraps."

"Cool."

"So, you haven't even thought about the guest list, or the color scheme, or for that matter the date and location?" Phoebe asked, and Helga silently praised the young asian girl for loving attention to details.

She sighed softly and looked up at Arnold. "Well, no to everything except for the location. It makes sense to have it here in Hillwood, don't you two think? This is where we grew up, and where all our friends and family live. It's an easier commute for all of them, and for us." She smiled and tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

Phoebe grinned at the couple and pulled out a small notebook and a pen from her purse. "Well, shall we get to planning then?"


End file.
